Almost Doesn't Count
by lily-the-angel
Summary: A Vegeta and Bulma Songfic


Almost Doesn't Count  
  
~*~I don't own Dragonball Z or anything =( or the song Almost Doesn't Count by Brandy. I love writing songfics that has Vegeta and Bulma ^_^. No flames please! On with the story!~*~  
  
~.....~ Song lyrics  
  
'......' Thoughts  
  
( Bulma ran out of Yamcha's apartment building crying. Once she had promised to herself to never cry for that self-centered-cheating-low-life- baka-of-a-man ever again! Boy she was wrong and sad to say that it hurt. )  
  
~Almost made you love me~  
  
~Almost made you cry~  
  
~Almost made you happy, babe~  
  
~Didn't I didn't I~  
  
~You almost had me thinkin'~  
  
~You were turned around~  
  
~But everybody knows~  
  
~Almost doesn't count~  
  
( Bulma ran into Capsule Corp. and slammed the door with all her might now angry and still quite upset she then runs upstairs and closes her door to her room...Her safe haven. Laying down on her bed she crys once more. )  
  
~Almost heard you singin'~ ~You were finally free~  
  
~What was always missing for you, babe~  
  
~You found it in me~  
  
~But you can't get to heaven~  
  
~Half off the ground~  
  
~Everybody knows~  
  
~Almost doesn't count~  
  
'Why did I even stay with him for so long is beyond me...Urgh! That ticks me off to no end! But I didn't wanna be alone...even if he did all those things...Humph! That good for nothing baka! I hate him! I hate him a lot! I wanna hit something or anyone....' Bulma thought as she sighs in anger  
  
~I can't keep lovin' you~  
  
~One foot outside the door~  
  
~~I hear a funny hesitation~  
  
~Of a heart that's never really sure~  
  
~Can't keep on tryin'~  
  
~If you're looking for more~  
  
~Than all that I could give you~  
  
~Then what you came here for~  
  
( Bulma sat up slowly as she heard a banging sound on her front door she sighs in anger then lays back down ignoring the annyoing sound. But she laughed when she heard Vegeta yell )  
  
"STOP THAT INFERNAL BANGING ON THAT BLASTED DOOR YOU HUMAN!"  
  
'He is pretty funny when he gets angry...That Vegeta' Bulma thought still laughing  
  
~Gonna find me somebody~  
  
~Not afraid to let go~  
  
~Want a no doubt be there kind of man~  
  
~You came real close~  
  
~But everytime you built me up~  
  
~You only let me down~  
  
~And everybody knows~  
  
~Almost doesn't count~  
  
( Bulma sighs as the banging continued she had no doubt that it was Yamcha or Yam-head as Vegeta puts it so coldly. Vegeta.....Now that she thinks about it he never let her down...only Yamcha has. Vegeta builds her strength up while Yamcha lets her down. Funny how Vegeta came into all of this. )  
  
~I can't keep lovin' you~  
  
~One foot outside the door~  
  
~I hear a funny hesitation~  
  
~Of a heart that's never really sure~  
  
~Can't keep on tryin'~  
  
~If you're looking for more~  
  
~Than all that I could give you~  
  
~Than what you came here for~  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled getting annoyed at the sound  
  
"GET RID OF HIM THEN VEGETA!" Bulma yelled back at Vegeta  
  
"FINE I WILL!" Vegeta yelled back at Bulma he opened the door not looking very happy.  
  
"Is Bulma here?" Yamcha said  
  
"The Woman doesn't want your sorry pressence anymore so GET LOST! Unless you want to die a horrible death." Vegeta said with his evil smirk on his lips as he stands his pose feet apart arms crossed.  
  
"Eep" Yamcha said then ran like hell was after him.  
  
"Humph!" Vegeta said as he slammed the front door hard but not enough to break it  
  
~Maybe you'll be sorry~  
  
~Maybe you'll be cold~  
  
~Maybe you'll come runnin' back, babe~  
  
~From the cruel cruel world~  
  
~Almost convince me~  
  
~You're gonna stick around~  
  
~But everybody knows~  
  
~Almost doesn't count~  
  
( Bulma walks downstairs slowly and quietlylooking around. She saw Vegeta with a scowl on his face as if he wanted to kill Yam-head. She walked to Vegeta slowly wondering if it was safe or he was gonna blast her. )  
  
"Woman I want my dinner!" Vegeta said  
  
"Thanks Vegeta" Bulma said happy she won't be blasted she walked to Vegeta and kissed his cheek in thanks before walking in the kitchen to make his dinner.  
  
( Vegeta gets all wide eyed for a moment after Bulma went in the kitchen he put back on his scowl even though he knew he liked that kiss but was acting tough. With his arms crossed still he walked in the Kitchen and sat waiting. )  
  
~So maybe I'll be here~  
  
~Maybe I'll see you 'round~  
  
~That's the way it goes~  
  
~Almost doesn't count~  
  
( Bulma put the plates before Vegeta before she put her own down and was about to walk to her set when she felt Vegeta behind her so she turned around and was kissed softly on her lips which she did kiss him back. Bulma smirked like him which made Vegeta proud. They both sat down and ate together for once they did not fight but they had an understanding of each other. Bulma tamed her Prince of the Saiyans. And in return Vegeta builds Bulma up like she never thought before. Bulma looked up at Vegeta smiling who smirks at her back. No more words needed because they can see it in each others eyes that it was meant to be )  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
~*~This came to be a few nights ago but as I was working on my other Fic Rebecca's Heart and I kinda got writters block on that fic -_-;; I hope you enjoyed this fic! ^_^ Ja ne!~*~ 


End file.
